A pot full of mushrooms
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Pippin is very sick and Merry feels guilty


I hope you like my new fanfic... thank you for reading :-)   
  
Oh, before I forget it... the home of Pippin, is it called Tukborough? I have no idea, I only know the german name for it. Can someone help me?   
  
Please wake up. Don´t leave me here alone. Don´t take a path I cannot follow you...  
  
Merry wiped away a tear that had slipped out accidently. He didn´t want to cry. Not here, not now.   
  
"Merry, dear. Don´t you want to take a nap?", Pippins mother asked and laid a hand on his shoulder.   
  
He shook his head. "I´m not tired."  
  
"Allright... I will be right back, I´m just going to get some fresh water and tea."  
  
Why did we go out in the cold? Why didn´t I tell you that we should better stay inside? It´s my fault. I should´ve known better... I feel so numb...  
  
"Merry?", Pippins mother had returned and looked at him from the other side of the bed. Merry realized he was crying now. He wiped away the tears in hurry.   
  
"It´s allright if you have to cry. Don´t keep your feelings inside.", she said.   
  
He sighed. "I... I feel so guilty.", he said and his voice sounded strange to him, filled with uncried tears.   
  
"It wasn´t your fault. You know that."  
  
"But maybe, if we would not have played in the snow... we came home so late."  
  
"All the children played in the snow - you too and you´re not ill. Merry, it´s not your fault."  
  
"Why am I not the one who´s lying there? He´s not that strong!", Merry said in sudden anger. "It should´ve been me!"  
  
Pippins mother sat down next to Merry and handed him a cup with tea.   
  
"I know how you feel - but don´t blame yourself. Do you understand, dear? I am happy that you are here and look after him." She looked at Pippin. "You are as close as a brother to him, do you know that?"  
  
Merry looked at her and tears filled his eyes again.   
  
He didn´t know what to say...   
  
She stroke his head, then raised from the chair.   
  
"Now drink that."   
  
She watched him take a sip, looked after Pippin once more and then left the room.   
  
Merry sighed.   
  
"I have a brother.", he whispered and took Pippins hand. It was cold and small in his.   
  
These are the hands that held you when you were so little, so vulnerable, so fragile... and now I cannot help you - what shall I do? I cannot stand it. Can´t sit here, so powerless, so helpless. Can´t you fight it?  
  
He laid his head down on both of their hands and closed his burning eyes.   
  
He knew it would happen sometime. The flu was coming every year, every winter - but he never thought it would hit Pippin. Not the always happy, hyperactive, curious kid that couldn´t stand to spend an afternoon inside when it was raining... but it happened.   
  
And now his chances weren´t good - the healer came this morning and looked concerned. He spoke to Pippins mother outside, but Merry was old enough to understand... if the fever would not fade, he would not make it.   
  
"But that won´t happen.", he said out loud.   
  
Merry woke up in his own room at Tukborough, in his bed.   
  
How did he get here? Who brought him here?   
  
He slipped out of bed and walked to Pippins room.   
  
His mother sat at his side and put a wet cloth on Pippins forehead.   
  
"I fell asleep! How is he?", Merry asked and sat down next to her.  
  
"He´s better.", she answered and smiled at him.   
  
"Is he?" Merry asked soft and touched Pippins cheek. He was relieved that it was indeed not that hot anymore. "Was he awake?"  
  
"No... but the healer came over again and he´s confident."  
  
"That´s good... very good."  
  
A few hours later, Pippin finally opened his eyes.   
  
"Hello Pippin!", Merry whispered and smiled.   
  
"Merry... I dreamt that you cooked me some mushrooms!", Pippin said weak.  
  
Merry chuckled and tears filled his eyes again. "I´ll cook you a pot full of the finest mushrooms when you feel better."  
  
Pippin gave him a faint smile. "Can´t await it..."   
  
Then he fell asleep again.  
  
Merry sighed in relief and went to the kitchen.   
  
"Pippin was awake. He´s going to be fine.", he told his mother and her face lightened up. 


End file.
